Despair Killers
by Team Mike
Summary: What if Junko's Killing Game succeeded? Who would be there to stop the Despair? It would be none other than her sister - Mukuro Ikusaba. Mukuro and her team infiltrate a former Mastermind's lab in the hopes of destroying the means of creating Despair Controllers - devices that can convert anyone to Despair using radio waves. They never expected a Monokuma model to be guarding it!
1. Prologue

"Didja _see_ their faces out there? Fuckin' despairful, amirite?"

Junko Enoshima didn't bother to look behind her before she spoke. As soon as she heard the door creak open slowly, she knew her sister, Mukuro Ikusaba, would be standing there. After all, she was the only survivor of Junko's first ever Killing Game.

Junko smiled brightly, and lounged about in her chair. She didn't expect her Killing Game to go _this_ well. She didn't expect everyone to kill each other within mere days of Monokuma's grave announcement. She planted her sister Mukuro among the students to ensure the killings would begin, but it turns out she didn't even _need_ to do that. Junko shrugged. Seeing Mukuro disguised as the fashionista herself wasn't that bad... And it also made Junko out as a victim to the public...

But something felt off to Junko. She did expect Mukuro, the Ultimate Soldier, to be the lone survivor in combat. But she never expected the girl to not kill anyone. What was she _doing_? They're the _Despair Sisters!_ How could she resist such a delectable despair...

Junko swiveled around in her chair, facing her sister, who was standing in front of the door silently. Junko's doppelgänger remained frozen, almost as if she was staring in a mirror. Slowly, the girl raised her hand, gripped her dull, yellow wig, and tore it off her head.

Junko could only raise her hands in excitement, her eyes swirling.

"Sis, this is a very proud moment in Despair's history! Forget those fashion magazines... They'll be writing about us in textbooks and newspapers for years to come! Not to mention all the traction Despair has gained since the broadcast... Hehehehe... Isn't it great..."

Mukuro could only look at her sister with dull eyes. She let out a light sigh, walking over to the sink to remove her makeup. The girl splashed water over her face, grabbing a towel to wipe herself down.

Junko was even more confused now. Mukuro never ignored her before. She was always like, "I'll do _whatever_ you say, Sis!" and "I'll die any day for you, Sis!", but not like "I don't care about you, Sis, cuz im a big MEANIE!"

Junko crinkled her nose and clawed for an apple from her desk. She threw it at Mukuro, hitting her squarely in the back, dropping to the floor with a boring thud.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you, sis! Don't just go givin' me the cold shoulder!"

...

Mukuro froze for a second, pulling the towel down from her face to stare at herself in the mirror. The makeup wasn't all removed, as streaks of eyeliner and blotches or powder still remained. She let out another sigh.

She used to think Junko knew best. She used to follow her sister and her plans, believing that Junko's Despair would be her salvation, too.

But she couldn't have been more wrong.

"Sis, I've watched these students do nothing but kill each other for days now. And I've come to realize something."

Junko's eyes sparkled as she begged the girl for her answer.

"What is it? It's about how great Despair is, right?"

Mukuro stared bullets at Junko, her fists clenching.

"It's about how Despair is completely idiotic and delusional, and how everyone supporting it should die."

Junko pointed at the side of her own head in response, giving the girl an equal stare.

"Wait, _what_? Did you, like, hit your head on something? You're acting weird, Sis."

Junko squinted her eyes in anger, and stuck her tongue out at Mukuro. Yet, the girl didn't flinch. She reached for her belt and in one swift movement, extended her pocketknife, the blade pointing at Junko.

"No. You're the one who's acting weird, Sis. None of what you're doing is right. Unfortunately, I didn't realize it until now..."

Mukuro approached her sister slowly, cautious as to what the Ultimate Despair could do.

Junko couldn't help but giggle at Mukuro's comments, despite the fact that her sister was walking towards her with an extremely sharp knife.

"Oh, the Despair of betrayal... Hehehehe... Oh, Mukuro, you shouldn't have..."

Mukuro stopped short, two feet away from Junko, scowling at her. She brought her head as close to Junko's as she dared, their eyes locking in an intense confrontation.

"I'm not doing this for _you_. I'm doing this for _me._ And for everyone else. Despair deserves to die."

Mukuro's face remained stoic as she stared at her sister. Junko, however, began giggling again, which eventually transformed into full-fledged laughter. Mukuro took a step back.

"Haaahahaha... You crack me up sometimes, Sis. You think you can kill Despair by killing me? That's a good one..."

Junko's expression instantly grew serious, catching Mukuro off guard. She stood up to match the girl's height.

"Even if you kill me now... Someday, I'll be back... My Despair will live on... At this very moment, my followers are working on a Despair Controller. You probably don't even know what that is, idiot, so I'll have to explain-"

Mukuro looked at Junko, unfazed and unflinching.

"Let me guess. Something that controls people with despair?"

Junko nodded her head sarcastically, scrunching her nose.

"Oh, wow, good job! You got it right - with this machine, I'll be able to produce more and more followers instantly! And with the quality of my pupils, it'll be done in no time."

Junko stepped closer to Mukuro, brushing against her and grabbing her collar. Her eyes were deep pits of darkness as a wicked smile rose across her face.

"So do it... Kill me... Give me the Despair I crave... It'll all turn out the same no matter what..."

Mukuro jumped at Junko's sudden movement, yet she remained calm. She stared at her sister for a couple seconds, and without warning, plunged her knife deep into Junko's heart. The girl's eyes widened as she coughed up a bit of blood.

"Challenge accepted."

Mukuro threw the stunned girl back in her chair, tuning out her sister's elated laughter as she disabled the cameras. She then simply turned around to leave, not bothering to take another look at the last traces of this Killing Game.

* * *

Yeah, that's how it happened. Afterwards, I searched the country for anyone having any relation to Junko Enoshima, and I found more than just a few people.

And I killed them. I had to, otherwise their research would bring about the Despair Controller that Junko mentioned. But unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough, and the controller was created before I knew it.

That kid, Kaito Momota, was the one to, somehow, someway, piece together the knowledge necessary to make the Despair Controller. And before I could get to him, he trapped himself and nine hostages in an impenetrable glass box in the middle of nowhere...

He started a Killing Game similar to Junko's, but the results were staged - just an experiment for his controller. After it began, I parked myself on a cliff and watched. All I could do at that point was wait. Wait, and Hope. Hope that the students would make the right choice, and not the dreadfully wrong one...

And they did. Kaito was going to send a rocket to space to convert the whole universe to Despair, but I managed to blow it up at the last second. I can thank my training for that... But it was all because they gave me the chance to do so.

And I knew those three survivors would seek me out. They found me just as I was leaving, and they begged to join me. To be honest, it should've been the other way around...

So now we're a team. Even though Kaito is dead and his Despair Controllers are gone, our mission isn't over yet. The plans for the controller are still out there, somewhere, and it's our job to find them. To destroy them. And to eliminate everyone in our way. Because that's who we are.

Despair Killers.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Happy Holidays! Thanks for reading! I'm really loving the story I put together here. I've got a whole lot more planned, so be sure to check back later for updates! And I welcome any and all comments!

This was written for a VRChat Danganronpa Trial sequence - and we record all of the episodes - so check out the Youtube playlist to watch the action yourself: playlist?list=PLqp4amEKLYwUGdcvjagJjObHt9KXiq5wh

If you loved this, I'd recommend checking out my other fics "A V3ry Merry Christmas" (A V3 christmas special because it's that time of year) and "The Ultimate Real Fiction" (A V3 AU in which the Killing Game doesn't go as expected).


	2. Introduction

"Wow! Great speech, Mukuro-san! Really awe-inspiring!"

Kokichi began clapping obnoxiously after Mukuro was finished speaking, clearly faking tears. Mukuro waved her hand at him.

"Kokichi, please. I was only explaining the situation to our new recruits."

Kokichi displayed his classic grin, "Nee-hee-hee! I understand! But what I don't understand is why Kazuichi is a Despair Killer. He never Despair Killed anyone!"

Kazuichi stared blankly at Kokichi, unsure if he should take him seriously or not.

"Mukuro-san, you despair killed Junko, I was the one who took out Kaito, and my lovely Monohara-chan here executed Sonia. We all deserve that title!"

Monohara's face grew red at Kokichi's statement, shying away from the group. His hologram shined, projected from the small, metallic sphere on the ground, about the size of a baseball.

Kazuichi barked at Kokichi in response, "But I despair killed those monopads. Shouldn't that count for something?"

"Hey, quit it, you two. You're setting a bad first impression for our guests. By the way, would you mind introducing them?"

Kokichi threw his hands behind his head, "Oh, almost forgot! Nee-hee-hee!."

He proceeded to extend his arms out to the side, revealing three students standing behind him, "This is the greatest band of misfits around! Um, let me see..."

Kokichi pulled out a notepad and rummaged through the pages until he hit one with two names on it.

"Nagito Komaeda, Byakuya Togami, and Fuyuhiko Kuzuyruu! They're top members of my super-secret organization, D.I.C.E!"

The one with pale yellow-white hair, Nagito Komaeda, struck a thinking pose, "Hm... I don't remember ever joining a super-secret organization... I guess I'm just that lucky..."

Fuyuhiko threw up a fist on response, "I've got my own organization, so shut the hell up, ya bastard! I'm only here for my own, personal reasons!"

Byakuya joined in as well, "I, too, am not a member of that child's play group. He only told me I was after he saw me reject that disgusting, brown-haired girl. I am the heir to Togami Corporation. And the stock in my company will surely rise once they realize that I, Byakuya Togami, was the one to destroy Despair."

Mukuro's eyes squinted towards Kokichi in disdain, "Kokichi, they better not be random people you picked up off the street."

"Of course they're not, Mukuro-san! They're pranksters I hand-picked from school! I'd trust them with my life!"

"That's a lie, right?"

"No! Of course not!"

For once, Mukuro couldn't read through Kokichi's elated enthusiasm. So she simply shrugged and moved on to the next topic, "Well, I'm glad you all joined. I'll appreciate everything you do for the cause."

Nagito chuckled, "Someone as worthless as me, to be appreciated by _the_ Despair Killer, Mukuro... This must be the luckiest day of my life..."

Mukuro smirked a bit, but was still unfazed, "Um, thank you... Now, Kazuichi? Your recruits?"

Kazuichi scratched the back of his head, feeling embarrassed, "Oh, uh, I only brought two people..."

Mukuro turned to face Kazuichi's friends, "Don't feel bad, two's better than nothing. So who do we have here?"

The robot-like boy stood up straight, saluting at Mukuro, "My name is Kiibo! I'm the Ultimate Robot! I hope I can be of service to you."

"And I'm Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Star. I can't do too much, but I truly do want to help."

Fuyuhiko butted in, "Really? A pop star? What's she gonna do, _sing_ Despair to death?"

Mukuro responded in a serious tone, "Quiet down, Fuyuhiko. We'll happily take anyone to our cause."

Even though Mukuro said something, Sayaka still felt like she had to have the last word, "I can do more than that! Singing isn't my only talent!"

Kokichi smiled, throwing his hands behind his head, "Oh reeeeally? Well, could you list them for me? I can only think of one..."

Sayaka was about to start listing talents, but then she realized what Kokichi implied. Her face grew red and she pointed a finger at him, "You... You..."

Mukuro facepalmed as the entire room devolved into useless jabber and name-calling. She walked in between the two groups, and thrust her hands to the side.

" _Enough._ We don't have time for this. You guys can bicker all you want after we're finished. But now, we need to discuss the plan. Everyone, come with me."

* * *

Mukuro began walking somewhere, and most of the group followed her, except for Kiibo.

The boy approached Monohara, "Um, hello, hologram, what's your name?"

Monohara smiled sheepishly, scratching his head, "Oh, I'm Monohara. It's a pleasure to be working with you all."

Kokichi stopped following the others once he noticed Monohara talking to someone that wasn't him, and naturally, Kazuichi stopped as well to keep his eye on Kokichi.

Kiibo gave the hologram a stiff wave, "Yes, nice to meet you too. I was going to ask... Your AI... Is it contained in that metal ball at your feet?"

"Ah, yes. It's how I can move around. Unfortunately, I can't do much else..."

"Well, Monohara, have you heard of humanoids?"

Monohara gave the boy a puzzled look, "No, I haven't had much time in the outside world..."

Kokichi and Kazuichi continued to watch Kiibo as he explained himself to Monohara.

"Humanoids are human-like vessels that you can implant AIs into. They behave just like normal humans would. It's high-end, complicated technology."

Monohara nodded, "I see. Being the Ultimate Robot, you'd naturally be exposed to such vessels."

Kiibo smirked shyly at that, "Um, you see, I'm not actually a robot. I'm an AI inside one of these humanoids. That's how I know about them. I only look like a robot because my humanoid was specifically designed that way. My father made it for me. He also has a backup humanoid, for emergencies. He'd probably let me use it if I requested it."

Monohara's eyes widened at Kiibo's statement.

"Backup humanoid... So you're saying... That I could be a human... Just like everybody else..."

Kokichi instantly butted in, "What're we waiting for? Let's go get that humanoid!"

He leaned down and, in one motion, scooped up Monohara's projector and began walking towards the exit, Kiibo close behind. Kazuichi naturally objected.

"Uh... Kokichi... Mukuro's talking about the plan... We really should listen..."

Kokichi didn't pay any attention to him, so Kazuichi sighed loudly and followed the three. It wasn't long before they reached Kiibo's residence. After they entered, Kiibo showed them a large computer, attached to a human-sized tubular compartment.

"This is the Transfer Machine. It takes data from that computer, and transfers it into a humanoid inside that tube. All we have to do is build a device that can upload Monohara's data from his projector to this computer, and then we can transfer him over to the humanoid. Kazuichi, would you mind helping Father build it?"

Kazuichi was caught a bit off guard. He shrugged, "Oh, uh, sure, no problem."

Kiibo nodded with a grin, and began walking deeper into the house, "Ok, great! Fatherrr! I require your assistance! And can you bring the backup humanoid?"

Monohara and Kokichi stood there, awaiting their return. The hologram began examining his hand, flexing his fingers every so often.

"So I'm gonna be a human... I wonder how it'll feel..."

Kokichi walked up to the boy and began playfully disrupting his hologram, like a cat.

"Um, Kokichi?"

"You're only gonna be a hologram for another five minutes! I can't resist, Monohara-chan!"

Monohara sighed lightly and kept a glazed look on his face until Kazuichi and Kiibo returned. They wired up the device and inserted the black-clothed humanoid into the tube.

Kiibo addressed Monohara, "Those clothes are all I could find, I hope they're okay."

Monohara nodded, "Ah, they're fine, thanks."

"Of course. And one last thing, just to make sure. These humanoids behave like real humans do. That means inside one, you can die just like a real human would. You both experience the same pain. If you get shot in the heart or fall off a cliff or something like that, you'll surely die. I need to make sure you're okay with that before you leave the safety of your projector."

Monohara thought about it for a few seconds, but then steadied his resolve, "I want to help, just like everyone else. And I can't do that if I'm a hologram."

Kiibo nodded and grabbed his projector, hooking it up to Kazuichi's device. The boy mashed the computer keys for a few seconds, and then pressed 'enter'.

Instantly, Monohara's hologram vanished from the projector, and his face appeared on the computer screen.

"Ready?" Kiibo asked.

Monohara nodded, "Yeah."

Kiibo pressed another button, and the tube containing the humanoid began shaking. Monohara faded away from the computer screen, and a green light lit up above the tube.

The tube compartment opened, and the hiss of steam filled the room. Soon afterward, the humanoid opened his eyes and took his first steps into the room.

Kokichi's eyes sparkled, and he ran up and gave Monohara a hug.

"Monohara-chan!"

"Ah, Kokichi!"

Kiibo couldn't help but smile at the two of them. Kazuichi, however, was still restless at disobeying Mukuro's orders.

"Not to ruin your moment, but we reeeally should get back now..."

"Ok, fine... Let's go, Monohara-chan."

Kokichi grabbed Monohara's hand and led him out, followed by Kiibo and Kazuichi.

* * *

"So that's what we need to do. Any questions?"

Mukuro was basically finished with her monologue when Kokichi and the others showed up.

"We're back! What did we miss?"

It looked as if one of Mukuro's veins had popped. She gripped her pointer stick hard, grimacing in anger.

"So... You're saying... You missed... My entire plan... This had better be good..."

Her anger instantly dissipated when she saw Monohara walk in. She stared at the boy in disbelief.

"Monohara?"

He gave Mukuro a smile, "I'm a person now. Not Monokuma's old hologram. My new name is Shuichi. Shuichi Saihara. I can finally help you guys..."

Mukuro nodded, grinning like a proud teacher. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Shuichi... You're truly one of us, now..."

Mukuro took the moment of silence to whack Kokichi in the back of the head with her pointer stick.

"Oww, what was _that_ for?"

Mukuro stood up stiffly and walked towards a map of the city, laid out on the wall, large enough to be wallpaper.

"You know... Anyways, for _those_ of you who decided to play hooky, here's the condensed version of our mission."

Mukuro slammed her pointer to a location in the middle of a city, surrounded by tall buildings.

" _This_ is where Kaito Momota was last confirmed to be seen before he left for Despairea. We've received numerous reports that he's been frequenting this area in the past couple months. So there's a very high chance that his lab is hidden at this location. All we have to do is get in, destroy all information about the Despair Controller, and get out. That's it."

She stood up and watched over her students like a hawk.

"Any questions?"


End file.
